exofandomcom-20200223-history
Miracles in December (mini-album)
- Chinese Ver.= }} |Release = December 9, 2013 |Recorded = 2013 |Genres = Christmas • R&B • Pop |Languages = Korean • Mandarin |Producer = Lee Sooman (exec.) |Labels = S.M. Entertainment • KT Music |Formats = CD • Digital download |Last album = XOXO (Repackage) (2013) |Next album = Overdose (2014) |This album = Miracles in December (2013) |Title = Miracles in December |MiX = }} Miracles in December is the second extended play by South Korean-Chinese boy band EXO. It was released by S.M. Entertainment on December 9, 2013. Presented as a special winter album, Miracles in December is a follow-up to the group's first studio album XOXO, which was released in June 2013. Like all of the group's music, the EP has Korean and Chinese versions. The EP is also the group's second release as well as first EP to be promoted extensively being as a combined group. Its lead single "Miracles in December" was first unveiled on December 4, 2013 through the release of the single's accompanying music videos. On December 5, the single was released online, and debuted at number one on nine South Korean music charts. Background and recording A month after Exo completed the promotional cycle for XOXO, news surfaced of a possible comeback for the group in November 2013. On October 17, 2013, during an interview for IQIYI in China, Exo-M confirmed that though they were indeed working on a new album, fans should "not believe in the rumors." In early November 2013, Exo's management S.M. Entertainment announced SM Town Week, a series of residency shows featuring SM Town artists. Exo would be holding a joint-concert, titled Christmas Wonderland, with f(x) from December 24 to 25. On November 28, Exo announced on their official Facebook pages that Miracles in December would be released in December 2013, a few weeks before the concert. Released in two separate languages, Exo-K recorded the EP's tracks in Korean while Exo-M performed the same songs in Mandarin. A pop ballad with classical piano accompaniment, the lead single "Miracles in December" is written by Andreas Stone Johansson and Rick Hanley. However, the song was only performed by four Exo members – Exo-K's Baekhyun, D.O., and Exo-M's Chen recorded the song in Korean, while Baekhyun, Chen, and Exo-M's Luhan recorded it in Mandarin. Release and promotion The music videos for the Korean and Mandarin-language versions of "Miracles in December" were released on YouTube and other Korean and Chinese video sharing websites on December 4, 2013. That same day, Exo made their comeback performance with "Miracles in December" on Mnet's M! Countdown stage. The EP was released on December 9, 2013. Immediately after its release, all the songs topped various music charts. Track Listing Korean Version 1. "12월의 기적 (Miracles in December)" (Sibiweolwi Gijeok; lit. "Miracle of December") Lyrics by: *Sarah Yoon Music by: *Andreas Stone Johansson *Rick Hanley Length: 4:34 2. "Christmas Day" Lyrics by: *Misfit Music by: *Gabriela Soza *Samantha Powell *Philip Hochstrate Length: 3:46 3. "The Star" Lyrics by: *Soulfulmonster Music by:' ' *Kei Lim Kwang-wook *Martin Mulholland *Nermin Harambasic Length: 4:07 4. "My Turn to Cry" Lyrics by: *Kim Young-hu Music by: *Alex Cantrall *Jeff Hoeppner *Phillip Anthony White Length: 4:07 5. "첫 눈 (The First Snow)" (Cheot Nun; lit. "First Snow") Lyrics by: *Kenzie Music by: *Kim Jung-bae *Kenzie Length: 3:37 6. "12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) – Classical Orchestra Version"(Sibiweolwi Gijeok; lit. "Miracle of December") Lyrics by: *Sarah Yoon Music by: *Johansson *Hanely Length: 4:33 TOTAL LENGTH: 24:33 Chinese Version 1. "十二月的奇迹 (Miracles in December)" (Traditional Chinese: 十二月的奇蹟; Shíèryuè de Qíjì; lit. Miracle(s) of December) Lyrics by: *Liu Yuan Music by: *Johansson *Hanley Length: 4:34 2. "圣诞节 (Christmas Day)" (Traditional Chinese:聖誕節; Shèngdànjié; lit. Christmas, sung by Suho, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen, Lay, D.O) Lyrics by: Music by: *Soza *Powell *Hochstrate Length: 3:46 3. "The Star" Lyrics by: Music by: *Kei Lim Kwang-wook *Martin Mulholland *Nermin Harambasic Length: 4:07 4. "爱离开 (My Turn To Cry)"(Traditional Chinese:愛離開; Ài Líkāi; lit. Love Leaves, Love Has Left, or Love is Leaving) Lyrics by: Music by: *Cantrall *Hoeppner *White Length: 4:07 5. "初雪 (The First Snow)"(Chūxuě; lit. First Snow) Lyrics by: Music by: *Kim *Kenzie Length: 3:27 6/ "十二月的奇迹 (Miracles in December) – Classical Orchestra Version"(Shíèryuè de Qíjì; lit. Miracle(s) of December) Lyrics by: *Liu Yuan Music by: *Johansson *Hanley Length: 4:33 TOTAL LENGTH: 24:33 Category:Mini-albums Category:Miracles in December Category:EXO-K Category:EXO-M